The Shadowstalker: Origin story
The Shadowstalker He was once a normal human man named Markus , he had a job, a wife, and a couple of kids, whom he loved dearly. One sunday he and his family were driving to church when a truck collided with their car. He was the only survivor. After the death of his wife and kids he became very depressed , questioning why god would allow such a terrible thing to happen to him, and what he could have possibly done to deserve this. Realizing that god must have abandoned him and missing his family, he foolishly made a deal with the devil to get his family back. The deal was that his family would be as alive as they were the day before their deaths and when he died he would become the devils right hand demon, doing , the devil's bidding as he ordered it. He would also get power unlike any ever seen before. He foolishly accepted this deed foolishly and as soon as the deal was in place and instantly he immediately fell Into an unnatural sleep. When he awoke he was in bed with his wife laying beside him, he quickly ran to his kids room to see they to were in their beds sleeping. Passing the clock in the hall, he saw that it was still very late at night, so, very happily he went back to bed. The next morning was just like any other. His wife made breakfast, kids watching cartoons, he read the newspaper. He was so happy to have his family back, he cherished every precious moment like it was the last. The happiness only lasted about a week until sunday came around, the day the family would go to church. They were about half way there when the same truck they got killed his wife and kids before came charging towards them like last time. He could guess the truck was going at least 100 M/PH. He saw it all in slow motion, the truck hitting them, his kids getting killed by impact, bones getting crushed, his wife’s skull getting crushed, He finally felt a sharp pain in his stomach and when he looked down he saw a piece of shrapnel embedded in his stomach. He managed to fall out of the badly mangled car, blood slowly dripping between the fingers he had put over the shardenle and managed to walk over to what was left of the destroyed truck. When he looked inside, he found no sign of the person that had been driving the truck. He knew in that instant the devil had tricked him and had come back for his end of the deal. He collapsed to his knees, heart broken and betrayed. As the questions started floating around in his mind he blacked out because of blood loss and he perished before any help could arrive. When he awoke again he wasn't in the same place he died. instead he was in a large white room with only a small bed and a door. He noticed that he had no wounds from the crash, looking at himself, if he didn't know that the crash had happened to him he wouldn't have ever known. He walked over to the door and looked out the small window, all he saw was a long white hallway with no other doors, he began to have a bad panic attack. He paced back and forth across the room holding his head for about 2 hours when he heard the door open behind him. He turned around, startled and saw a man in a suit. The man said to follow him if he wanted to know what was going on. He followed the man into a big office where another man sat in a big chair. He walked up to the desk as the first man left. The man in the chair looked at him and said “So are you ready to fulfill your side of the bargain” Markus was confused by what the man in front of him had said and then remembered the deal he made a week prior to this meeting. Marcus became angry at the devil sitting infront of him . '“You tricked me you son of a bitch!” Marcus screamed at the devil. '''The devil then said in reply, “Of course I did, when was the last time you ever saw or heard of any deal made with me that ever turned out good for the other side. You have to be incredibly stupid to call on me If you fulfill your side of the bargain then you will be able to walk the earth again, but with a simple catch, you won't be yourself, you will not have your memories, and nobody will remember you ever existed. You will however have a power like nobody has ever seen. If you refuse to fulfill your side of the bargain then I will have no alternative other then to throw you in the pits of hell to suffer for all eternity while your family watches from heaven. Markus didn't know what to think, if he refused he would suffer for every second as long as he exists, but if he accepts this deal he will have forgotten everything about his last life, his good memories of his family and friends would be gone. The devil broke the silence by saying “I will give you 24 hours to decide” the man in the suit had come back when he wasn't looking to escort him back to his white “room” to think about how he wanted to live the rest of his life. He started looking over the positives and the negatives of the devils offer. After about 5 hours he decided to take the offer, even if he would forget his wife and kids at least he wouldn't feel sad about their deaths anymore. As soon as he had made up his mind the man in the suit barged in and escorted him back to the office. “So you have decided to accept, very good my boy” said the devil as Markus entered the room. “Yes I will accept your offer, but first, what is this power you promise me.” demanded Markus “ You will be able to change form whenever you see fit, at first you will only have this one form, However if you do as I tell you, you will get more forms.” replied the devil. The devil then walked across the room and touched the center of Markus's forehead and he blacked out. Markus awoke in a dark alley with no memories, he only knew his new name, Shadowstalker. '''He turned around to see a man he didn't recognise, but instinctively he knew that it was his new master. '“Your job is to help people get to me, I now give you the power to cast illusions, you can make people see things that aren't actually there. Make people go crazy and kill themselves so they will come down to me and join me in the afterlife.” The Shadowstalker instantly nodded his head and ran down the road to find a first victim. People couldn't see him he realized so his job would be a easy one. He heard a voice in his head “ I will be able to communicate with you at any time , if you don't get me a new soul once a week you will lose a few forms, you will look like a terrifying monster that everyone can see, your job will become a lot harder. Now go and don’t fail me.” ' ' ' '